


Open Up the Door, Invite Me In

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sloppy Makeouts, crappy attempt at writing a steamy scene sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a boring night at Seth and Dean's, but then Fall Out Boy comes in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up the Door, Invite Me In

**Author's Note:**

> the songs in this fic were irresistible and alone together by fall out boy, so go check them out! and thanks to mikki, vicky, and jocelyn for giving me the idea.

Dean and Seth usually spent their nights in watching TV or watching a movie, but tonight there wasn’t any good shows on and they’d watched almost every movie that is in existence. So they sat on the couch, Seth in between Dean’s legs as he rested against Dean’s chest as Dean braided his hair. He hated having his hair braided, but ever since they visited Roman and his daughter showed Dean, he’s been hooked. Plus, it gives something Dean to do when he’s not feeling great or when he’s antsy.

 

“Don’t you know how much I hate it when you braid my hair?” Seth slightly shook his head in attempt to mess up Dean, but he only kept on going.

 

“Why? It’s fun and I don’t have anything to do. Plus, it tames your hair a little bit and it gets curly.” Dean said, fully immersed in mastering the simple braid. Seth sighed, letting Dean finish the task at hand seeing that he genuinely enjoyed it and they were still together. “Have a hair tie?” Seth pulled one off his wrist and gave it Dean, Dean tugging his hair slightly as he tied the braid.

 

“Do I really have to keep this in?” Seth ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Yes, or else all that work was for nothing. You look cute.” Dean put his hands on Seth’s. 

 

“Since you’re done with your little project and we can get up, we should put on some music.” Seth got up and went to the stereo, kneeling down to choose a CD.

 

“Put in one of the CDs you made.” Dean sat up. Seth nodded and opened a case, taking out Dean’s CD and putting it in the stereo. Irresistible blasted through the speakers, Seth seeing Dean’s smile widen when he recognized the familiar trumpet intro and started moving his head to the rhythm.

 

“Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile all of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind.”  Seth sang along as he shuffled around the couch, Dean started to bang his head to the loud music.

 

You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon

I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end

And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay

You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA

 

Seth continued to scream along to the music and dance, Dean still banging his head as he simultaneously watched Seth fondly.

  
  


And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, yeah

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

 

Seth stepped in front of Dean, holding his hands out as he continued to move his hips to the music. 

 

I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble

Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble

Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation

Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation

Too many war wounds and not enough wars

Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores

Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves

You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name

 

“No, I ain’t dancing.” Dean talked loudly over the music, shaking his head.

 

And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, yeah

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

 

“What? Why?” Seth asked, confused. “You always dance to this.”

 

You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke

I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me

Mon chérie, but the truth catches up with us eventually

 

Dean looked at Seth’s hands, then up to his pouting his face. Damnit, he could never say no to that face. He took Seth’s hands and stood up, them starting to embarrassingly dance and sing badly to the song together. 

 

Try to say live, live and let live

But I'm no good, good at lip service

Except when they're yours, mi amore

I'm coming for you and I'm making war

 

Seth turned around to see Dean watching him, staring his body up and down. Seth walked slowly to Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Dean put his hands on Seth’s waist, immediately kissing him back. 

 

And I still love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, yeah

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby 

 

“Aw, the song’s over.” Seth felt Dean frown against his lips, Seth moving his lips against Dean again and Dean picked him up, Seth wrapping his legs around his waist as Dean took them over to the couch and gently laid Seth down and climbed over him, going between Seth’s legs and placing each hand on either side of him as he continued to kiss him.

 

I don't know where you're going

But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

 

“It’s just all Fall Out Boy, huh?” Dean laughed against Seth’s mouth.

 

I don't know where I'm going

But I don't think I'm coming home and I said

I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're starting at the end

 

“Stop talking so much and just kiss me.” Seth took Dean’s bottom lip between his lip, lightly tugging. Dean lightly chuckled again and pressed his lips harder onto Seth’s.

 

Say yeah (yeah!)

Let's be alone together (yeah)

We could stay young forever (yeah)

Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs 

Say yeah (yeah!)

Let's be alone together (yeah)

We could stay young forever (yeah)

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

 

Dean lifted one of his hands and put it under Seth’s shirt, running it up and down his hips then rested it on his abs as Seth sighed in approval.

 

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

 

Seth took his hands from the back of Dean’s neck and ran them down his torso, grabbing the ends of his shirt and slightly lifting it, the two sitting up as Dean let Seth take off his shirt and throw it to the ground, Dean doing the same with Seth’s shirt after. 

 

You cut me off, I lost my track

It's not my fault, I'm a maniac

It's not funny anymore, no it's not

 

Dean laid them back down and Seth lifted his hips to grind against Dean’s, Dean moaning as he responded.

 

My heart is like a stallion

They love it more when it's broke in

Do you wanna feel beautiful?

Do you wanna? Yeah!

 

“Are we going to the bedroom or we staying here?” Seth breathed out, looking at Dean.

 

I'm outside the door, invite me in

So we can go back and play pretend

I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next

Tonight I'm high as a private jet

  
“I can’t wait that long.” Dean replied, his voice filled with lust as Seth got down to his hips to pull down his basketball shorts and letting the music guide them.


End file.
